


Sausage

by superswaggiesugadaddy



Series: TDoog Drama AU [2]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Drama AU, Highschool AU, Other, and it's like the of course game, but like sausage and dragon want a cave were pretty much how my tiny area rolled, except instead of saying of course, i just want to fill the topp dogg tag w/ things, i'm so lazy w/ tagging, ive never heard of sausage being played anywhere else tbh, like ive heard of similar games, like the 'of course' game, obscure midwest us games, u say sausage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/pseuds/superswaggiesugadaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topp Dogg plays a game at night in the school cafeteria, it's a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sausage

**Author's Note:**

> To introduce this particular drabble garbage I’d like to share with you all the idea behind ‘Sausage’  
> So basically back when I was in elementary school I ended up spending a lot of time over at my Grandma’s with my 2 older cousins and 2 older sisters. My grandma had no wifi, cable, or good movies so we were pretty much on our own to find games to play. Easily one of our favorites was ‘Sausage’ and this was something my oldest sister made up with a bunch of kids on her cross country team.  
> How you play is you get a group of people (for us it worked with 5) you have one person who is ‘it’. The player who is it has to reply to anything the others say with the word “sausage” without smiling or laughing. If they do smile or laugh then the player who made them break is ‘it’. You could have a set pattern to take turns, but usually we would just go and try.  
> But that’s enough blabbering and back story so now enjoy me imaging TD playing Sausage.

“Alright guys I think we’re done with all the work now, go eat the pool’ll be open soon!” Director Choi hollered to the room of sweaty teens. “You’ve worked hard rest.” The director waved at them as he walked out of the cafeteria, probably to go let the lifeguard the school hired in.  
“Does anyone even want to swim?” Jiho lifted his face off of the cold floor looking around at his friends faces, 3 hours of re arranging the wood room and many splinters had not left the sophomore in the mood for physical activity. “I mean it’s not like that pools been cleaned in the last century.”  
The group of boys around him groaned in agreement, the pool was gross as fuck. Everyone knew it, so why nearly half the students swam in it was a mystery to the rest. A mystery that they were all seemingly perfectly content to ponder in silence, letting the cold floor soothe the soreness that had sunk into most of their bones.  
Hansol sighed loudly after only 5 seconds of the silence, “We need to do something though, I mean we can’t just sleep on the floor all night.”  
“We could play a game,” Dongsung offered the idea. He had not however expected the freshman duo to launch up in near perfect sync as soon the last syllable left his lips. The pair locked eyes before highfiving and practically yelling ‘Sausage’ at the group.  
Annoyed groans were passed through the group and finally stopped when the oldest, Taeyang, sat up glaring at the freshmen. “We are not playing that game and you know why,” Taeyang spoke with all of the emotion of someone who’d had to stay up for 48 hours and watch over Hyosang and Sangwon for the entire night.  
“I swear I won’t bring religion into it this time,” Sanggyun held up his right hand and crossed his heart.  
“Or your mom!” Sangwon repeated the motion.  
“Oh come on Tae, what harm could it do,” Sehyuk nudged his classmates shoulder. “Come on it’s something to do at least.”  
It was like that the group of 13 pulled themselves up from the floor to sit in a circle. Deciding that their first victim should be an easy one, Byungjoo.  
Hojoon was pushed out into the center of the circle, he barely spent any time thinking before looking the sophomore in the eye and taking a deep breath. “Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou --,” he cut out the last word before lookinging at Byungjoo. The dark haired boy was already turning red and biting his lips to keep himself calm.  
He barely was able to say ‘sausage’ without breaking down laughing. He was sealed to a doomed fate the second Hyosang slid into the center however.  
“Hey Byungjoo,” the sound tech waved his hand in front of his victim to ensure he had his attention. “What’s your favorite thing about Hansol?”  
Byungjoo practically leapt into the air his entire face an intense shade of red, “THAT IS SO NOT FAIR, WHAT THE FUCK HYOSANG!” A few students lounging throughout the cafeteria turned to see what the cause of the yelling was only to go back to their own conversations. Hansol however was laughing like a broken hyena.  
“What is something wrong with my sausage Joo?” the laughter started spreading throughout the group. Eventually even getting to Taeyang who’d been stone faced since the idea to play the game had been pitched.  
The group went through the game quickly after that, Byungjoo sulking a little as they continued. Their jokes slowly becoming more and more dick centric, and focused on insulting each other as they went.  
The game only ended when one of the directors broke up a small wrestling match that had broken out after Sangwon had made Taeyang say that the shortest thing about himself was his sausage.  
Director Choi had declared strike night over after that and began sending the tired teens on there way, besides it was already three in the morning.

Years in the future however incoming freshmen would still wonder why Director Choi was so insistent that no one said the word sausage ever.

**Author's Note:**

> wowwiewowow, i didn't even re read this to see if it was decent. this is just a mess, if u didn't nope out of this then i'm super proud of u. also just as an extra clarification this is super based off of my schools drama program. strike is basically when u stay in the school until 3-5am and tear down the set then u goof off with friends after the last show. also my towns middle school which is where we do plays has a pool so thats pretty quality


End file.
